


The Maid Costume

by derichgels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derichgels/pseuds/derichgels
Summary: Mathias has been very busy at work and has no time for Lukas. Lukas is about to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but the first time I'm posting one. Please enjoy!

Lukas was waiting impatiently for Mathias to get home. The house was perfectly clean; nothing was out of place. Lukas was sitting on the couch in a frilly maid dress. Sure, the skirt wasn’t the longest, but it did help get Mathias excited. Plus, the lace black thong underneath did absolutely nothing to hide anything. The obnoxious Dane seemed to be getting stressed out at work, so Lukas decided it was his duty as his partner to make it better. Even if that means taking it to the extreme.

Once he heard Mathias’ car pull up in the driveway, he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. His master opened it. “Welcome home, Master,” Lukas looked up at him smiling cutely. He rarely showed emotion to begin with, but when it came to cheering up Mathias, he would never hesitate.

Mathias looked down at his maid and smirked. “Well, this is a nice surprise.”

“I cleaned everything like a good maid, since Master has been so busy with work.”

“That’s very good, I’ll probably reward you later.” Mathias smiled and continued to take off his shoes and jacket.

Lukas frowned. He didn’t want to be ‘rewarded’. No, he wanted to be punished. It made his cock twitch just thinking about it. Their sex life has been so boring lately with Mathias working so much. Lukas just wanted Mathias to take out all his frustration on the mind blowing sex they were about to have that night, whether Mathias wanted to or not.

“I made Master dinner too.” Lukas hastily made his way to the fridge and opened it up. He slowly bent down giving Mathias a nice view of his ass and that seductive undergarment.

Mathias smirked once more and gave that beautiful ass a small squeeze. Lukas squeaked; a noise that Lukas was embarrassed by, but Mathias secretly loved. “It seems like my little maid is being quite the tease.”

Lukas hid his smirk behind innocent eyes. “I don’t know what Master is talking about.” He had to be careful here. If he teased Mathias too much, Mathias would become even more frustrated. But, if he doesn’t tease him enough, then Mathias will become uninterested. He already had Mathias hooked on. He just needed to press those last few buttons.

Mathias squeezed his ass once more causing Lukas to make that beautiful noise again. “Will I have to teach my pet a lesson?”

There it was. Those were the words Lukas was waiting days to hear. How does he respond though? He can’t fall for Mathias’ dominating voice now. He needs to keep going. Just a little farther. “Have I been naughty, Master? I’m sorry.” Lukas stood up straight and faced Mathias closing the fridge door behind him. He needs Mathias to take complete control. This was always the hardest part. Despite their long lasting relationship, Mathias was always weary of what happened in the bedroom. Yes, he’s a lot more comfortable with it now, but he still is a bit hesitant. Just like how Mathias would never push Lukas too far, Lukas would never force Mathias into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. He needed to play this right.

Mathias pulled Lukas close and stared into those blue-violet eyes. One hand was on Lukas’ back and the other was making its way to that dreaded floating curl. Mathias tugged on it and Lukas responded unintentionally with a soft moan. “I don’t think you are sorry.” The hand on his back slipped under that short skirt and stopped on his ass squeezing it again. Lukas squeaked and bit his lip. This was secretly Lukas’ favorite part, not that he would tell Mathias that.

Lukas needed to think of a comeback quickly. He was so close. This was always a small unspoken competition between the two. Lukas wouldn’t lose; he will get Mathias to break first. He glared weakly at the man before him. “I haven’t done anything naughty. Master is wrong.” A sharp pain followed by extreme pleasure flowed through Lukas’ body. Mathias had yanked hard on that damn curl.

Mathias’ blue eyes were full of fury. “What did I say about talking back, pet?” he said through gritted teeth. Lukas’ legs were shaking. The only things holding him up was the hand on his ass and the fingers around his curl, it was a miracle he was still standing. Mathias pushed Lukas to the ground. “Hands and knees. Now.”

Lukas didn’t hesitate to follow command. This was exactly what he wanted. A very angry Master that will punish him like the naughty pet he is. Smack! The right side of his ass stung and not too long after his left side matched the numbing pain. Tears pricked at the corners of Lukas’ eyes and after each spank it became harder to control them. Right. Left. Right. Left. It continued in that pattern. Lukas began to cry out in pain mixed pleasure. “Master!! I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!!” The hits stopped.

“Stay.” Lukas nodded not saying a word as Mathias left the room. This was another punishment. Lukas knew Mathias would be gone awhile. He would have to stay in that position for God knows how long. He bit his lip as he waited for what seemed like hours. He heard footsteps come back in the room, and something was being put around his neck. Lukas smiled when he realized what it was; a leather dog collar. It was a gift from Mathias after he started to like the idea of a BDSM relationship. A leash was then hooked onto the collar and Mathias jerked on it making Lukas fall over onto the hardwood floor.

“Come.” Lukas got back on his hands and knees and crawled over to his Master. This was officially Master now, and Lukas knew that. It was a bond they had. Once the collar was on, it was no longer a relationship between two human beings. It was now a Master and his pet. “Sit.” Lukas sat on his heels in front of him. He was eye level with the apparent bulge in his Master’s pants. Lukas licked his lips and stared at it hungrily. “Go on. Suck it.” Lukas licked the rough fabric and slowly moved his tongue all around. “Come on, you little bitch.” Lukas moaned at the insult and continued to suck on his Master’s pants. God, he wanted more. More of this humiliation.

Mathias began to step away and Lukas reached his head out farther to try to keep in contact with the bulge, but failed. “Such a needy bitch. That’s all you are. My personal pet bitch.” Lukas wanted—no needed more. He needed to be played with and toyed. His sanity depended on it. “Let’s go, bitch.” Mathias tugged on the leash and Lukas followed still crawling on the floor.

Once in the bedroom, Mathias got out their special box out of the closet. Lukas sat on his heels patiently waiting watching his Master carefully. “What should I do with you?” Mathias asked looking through the box. He took his time and Lukas’ feet were beginning to go numb. The longer Mathias took, the harder it was for Lukas to hold back his whines. If Lukas whined, Mathias would take longer and if Lukas continued to whine; it would only lead to more punishment.

“Here it is,” Mathias said and circled around behind Lukas. A black cloth was put over his eyes and tied tightly behind his head. Lukas’ erection slowly grew from the excitement of not being able to see. “I’ll give you a small reward, since you’re being so good.” Mathias pets Lukas’ hair and Lukas nuzzles his hand happy that he got a compliment. Mathias knelt down in front of him while the hand on his head moves down to cup his cheek.

Mathias stared at those delicious pink lips and runs his thumb along the bottom one. “Tell me what you want, pet. You have permission to speak.”

“A-A kiss from Master, please,” Lukas stuttered. Mathias hasn’t kissed him since this morning and he’s been yearning for one. Kisses were always Lukas’ favorite rewards. No matter how rough the sex was, Mathias’ kisses were always loving, passionate, and filled with apology for hurting him.

Mathias smiled and caressed his cheek. “Very well.” Mathias tilted his head and connected his lips with Lukas’. Lukas gripped the front of Mathias’ shirt with his hands as their lips danced together. Mathias licked Lukas’ lower lip, then Lukas obliged by letting Mathias’ tongue delve into his mouth. He explored every crevice and began to play with Lukas’ tongue. After a while, Mathias pulled away out of breath and left a panting Lukas.

Lukas bit his lip and his fists only held tighter on to the shirt in front of him as if silently asking for permission. “Speak.” Mathias spoke the one-word command clearly.

“Thank you for the reward, Master.” Lukas knew to always thank him, because if he didn’t, Mathias may punish him even further.

Mathias smirked. “Very good. I’ve trained you well.” Lukas’ grip slackened and a slight smile was seen on his face. “But we must get back to your punishment.” Lukas let go of his Master’s shirt and folded his hands in his lap. One little reward wasn’t going to get him out of his punishment.

Mathias stood back up and went back over to the box. “So many toys,” Mathias said. “What if I used them all on you?” Lukas’ head perked up. “But maybe you would like that too much.” Mathias chuckled.

A small whimper came from the quiet pet. The black lace thong was getting a little too constricting. Lukas bit his lip again to keep any more noises from coming out. Depending on Mathias’ mood, any sound could result in even more punishment. He needed to wait it out.

Mathias glanced at him. Of course he heard the noise. Does he let it go unnoticed? He could start to feel his soft side break through. If it was a whine, it would’ve been different. Lukas would be punished no doubt, but whimpers usually meant something was either hurting or very pleasurable. Well, in Lukas’ case, it was probably both. “What was that?”

“It was an accident! I’m sorry, Master!” Lukas shouted, his hands beginning to shake.

Mathias sighed. “Lukas.” It was a rare occurrence to hear his name. “If something hurts too much, you know what to say, ok? I will never punish you for using that word.” Lukas nodded and stayed silent. Mathias waited a little bit in case Lukas would decide to say something, but when he began to relax, Mathias went back to what he was doing.

“Alright, bitch. Come.” Mathias tugged on the leash. Lukas crawled towards the pull. “Sit.” He sat on his heels. “Open.” Lukas opened his mouth, and Mathias stuck three fingers inside. “Suck.” Lukas sucked on the digits in his mouth moaning. He ran his tongue along the knuckles and nails hollowing out his cheeks. He made sure to get in between each finger coating them evenly. Mathias eventually pulled them out when he deemed they were wet enough.

“Ass in the air.” Lukas put his head on the ground and stuck his ass out as high as he could. He could feel the lace covering his hole being pulled to the side and a wet finger being pushed in. Mathias smirked. “Maybe I’ll just fuck you while you’re wearing this.” Lukas moaned as another finger was added and pushed against his Master’s hand. Mathias began to scissor his fingers trying to stretch out the younger man.

Then he added a third. Lukas felt the digits inside him brush against his prostate. “Oh, Master!” Lukas moaned loudly. Mathias prodded at the spot teasing his pet which only turned Lukas into a moaning mess.

Mathias pulled his fingers out making Lukas whine a bit at the loss. “Don’t worry, bitch. I have some toys you can play with.” Mathias lubed up a remote control vibrator and once again pulling the fabric to the side, he pushed it inside him. Once he heard Lukas cry out with pleasure, he turned it on leaving it pressed against his prostate. Lukas’ moans only got louder and Mathias watched his anal muscles push the toy out slightly and pull it right back in. After feeling satisfied by watching, he let the underwear fall back into place. “You sucked it right in just like the dirty little slut you are.” He turned up the vibrations and Lukas arched his back; moans and cries escaping is lips.

“Master!” he called out.

“Sit up.” Lukas whimpered as he did as he was told, the vibrator only pressing further into his prostate. “Open.”

Lukas opened his mouth and yet another toy was slipped into his mouth. Mathias turned on the second vibrator. “Suck.” Lukas was loving this. The vibrations went through his body as he sucked on the second toy. He wrapped his slender fingers around it and pulled it in and out of his mouth picturing it being his Master’s big cock.

Mathias watched the scene below him. Lukas was always so needy. He enjoyed hearing the beautiful sounds Lukas made. He felt his pants get tighter. Lukas wasn’t the only one sex deprived. He pulled the toy away from Lukas’ grip and the smaller male tried to follow it to keep it in his mouth as long as possible. When it was out of reach, Lukas whined. His chin was gripped tightly and forced to look up even though he couldn’t see anything.

“You know the rules.” Lukas whimpered slightly. “I let you get away with the first one, and since I’m in a good mood I’ll give you one more chance. Understood?”

Lukas nodded. “Yes, Master. Thank you.”

“Now open up.” Lukas opened his mouth again. Mathias unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own member and began to stroke it slowly. He knew how much Lukas loved giving blow jobs, and Mathias was definitely going to use that to his advantage. He pressed his cock against Lukas’ cheek smearing precum on the side of his face. “Do you want it?” Lukas nodded excitedly and opened up his mouth even wider. Mathias chuckled and put it in his mouth.

Lukas sucked the tip lightly and pressed his tongue into the slit making Mathias groan. He grabbed a handful of Lukas’ hair and pushed into his mouth deeper. Lukas gagged and relaxed his throat before taking more in. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck slowly bobbing his head going deeper every time until he had all of Mathias down his throat. Lukas moaned around him and the vibrations traveled through Mathias making him moan as well. His grip on Lukas’ hair tightened and he forced Lukas to go faster. Once finally reaching orgasm, his cum shot into Lukas’ mouth. At the same time, Lukas had come into his thong.

“Don’t swallow,” he commanded as he pulled out of Lukas’ mouth. “Open.” Lukas opened his mouth to show Mathias his own semen. Mathias smirked to himself and put his now limp member back into his pants. “Very good. Swallow.” Lukas swallowed the cum and licked his lips. “I didn’t even touch you and you had already come. I never said you could come. Speak.”

Lukas whimpered. “I’m sorry, Master. Everything felt so good. I couldn’t help it.”

“Well, I should punish you further.” Footsteps made their way over to the other side of the room and back again. “Open.” Lukas hesitantly opened his mouth and a ball gag was placed in between his lips and clipped behind his head.

Mathias tugged on the leash once again. “Come.” Lukas got back on his hands and knees, crawled towards the pull, and found himself near the bed. “Up on the bed.” Lukas climbed up and Mathias had a chain already on the head board. He unhooked the leash and replaced it with the chain. The blindfold was taken off.

Lukas squinted at the sudden light, but slowly got used to it and looked up at his Master. “Take off the thong.” Lukas swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled it off, kicking it across the room. “Hands and knees. Head facing the headboard.” Lukas did as he was told and was currently trying to keep his eyes on Mathias.

Mathias took the vibrator out of him and turned it off. He proceeded to spread Lukas’ legs with a spreader bar to make sure he had a perfect view of his ass. Mathias leaned down and rimmed his hole with his tongue. Lukas moaned behind the gag pushing back into Mathias’ mouth. He was given a light spank. “Stay.” Lukas whimpered and stayed completely still as his Master’s tongue darted into his hole. The muscle swirled inside him and Lukas could feel himself growing harder by the second. A whine escaped his throat when Mathias pulled away.

He yelped after being given another spank. “Naughty fucking bitch.” Mathias put a cock ring around his pet’s hard member. “Hands by your ankles.” Lukas obliged and they were tied together.

Mathias pressed an already vibrating egg against Lukas’ hole and pushed it in. He watched as it went in with ease. Then another. And another. A butt plug was added to keep them all inside. Lukas moaned from all the pressure against his prostate. “You little slut. You love it when your ass is so full.” Lukas moaned louder trying to get it all to push in further. “I’m going to leave those in for a bit. I never got to eat, so I’ll be right back.” Lukas called out to him behind the gag and Mathias replied by pressing his finger against the butt plug. Lukas moaned feeling his prostate being shoved against. “Quiet, bitch. Otherwise, it’ll take longer.” Lukas didn’t want to test it out, he was on edge as of now. He needed to be fucked already.

As Mathias went into the kitchen leaving his moaning pet tied in the bedroom, he took out the food Lukas had prepared for him earlier that day. Mathias wanted to fuck Lukas. So badly. It was killing him, but he was starving and just wanted to eat something. He ate and placed the dirty dishes in the sink not bothering with them now. They can wait until morning.

Mathias went back into the room and Lukas was still trying to push in to the vibrations. He went behind him and pulled out the butt plug. Lukas wiggled his ass hoping Mathias pull out the rest of the toys. “No.” Confused, Lukas tried to push his body closer. He moaned loudly and looked back at him. “Push them out. Once they’re out, I’ll fuck you until you pass out.” That was one incentive.

Lukas clenched his anal muscles and slowly, but surely, the first one made its way back out of his entrance. It landed on the bed, and the second popped out. Lukas relaxed for a bit, the third sliding back inside of him. Once he got a hold of himself, he clenched around the toys once more and slipped out. His body slumped from all the tension in his muscles.

“Very good, my pet.” Mathias untied his wrists and ankles and took off the gag. The spreader bar was removed, and the toys were all put back away. “On your back legs spread.” Lukas obeyed spreading his legs wide for what was going to come. “What do you want?”

“Master’s big hard cock to fuck me so hard I don’t even remember my own name! I just want Master’s cock to pound into me!” Lukas screamed. God, he needed this.

Mathias took off all his clothes and Lukas’ erection felt like it was going to burst. Mathias lubed up his cock and aligned it with his entrance. In a soft voice, Mathias spoke, “Ready, babe?”

There was one thing Mathias always did that Lukas would never want to get rid of. He would always ask before he went inside. Sure, he never did it with toys, but when it came to having sex with his lover, Mathias made sure every time.

Lukas nodded. “I’m ready.” Mathias kissed him deeply as he slowly went inside. Lukas moaned in pleasure pushing into him.

“How the fuck do you stay so tight?” Mathias moaned out as pushed all the way in. The tight heat felt good around his cock. He fought the urge to automatically start thrusting into him. Mathias gave Lukas a silent look and Lukas, panting slightly, nodded giving him permission.

The thrusts started slow, and quickly sped up. Mathias didn’t forget that this was punishment after all. Lukas screamed when his prostate was hit dead on. Mathias kept going and he could feel himself get closer and closer to release. “Master, please let me come!” Lukas yelled.

“No,” Mathias said as he continued to fuck him. After a few more thrusts, Mathias released into Lukas’ ass. He slowly pulled out and stroked himself. His erection slowly returned and he entered Lukas almost immediately again.

After a few hours of nonstop sex, Lukas had finally gained permission to come. He passed out from the intense orgasm. “Good night, Lukas,” Mathias whispered before letting sleep take over him.

The next morning, Lukas woke up. He was no longer wearing the collar or the maid outfit. He was in one of Mathias’ shirts, and the room was spotless as if nothing had happened the night before. Mathias came in shortly after with a tray of eggs, toast, bacon, and of course Lukas’ coffee with two spoonful’s of sugar.

“Good morning, babe,” Mathias kissed him softly after setting the tray down on the bedside table. He picked up the cup of coffee, and handed to Lukas. The smaller male took a few sips before looking up at him. “So…how much do you hurt?”

“A lot.”

“Oh…” Mathias looked at him with a pained look.

Lukas set the coffee down and pulled Mathias into a kiss. “I had a lot of fun and you know how much I love it.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t been able to have any fun lately. Work has been a pain lately and−.” Lukas cut him off with a kiss.

“That’s not your fault. Just…can we do it again next week?”

Mathias nodded. “Maybe even make love in between there.”

Lukas gave him a small smile. “Sounds good.”

“I love you, Lukas.”

“I love you too, Mathias.”


End file.
